


Infatuated Gaze

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Daydreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was watching. He was always watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuated Gaze

He was watching. He was always watching. No matter the time, place or situation and sometimes without realizing it himself, his hawk eyes would inevitably be drawn to follow every gesture, movement and change in expression of a certain green haired giant. Being gifted with eyesight better than the norm, Takao Kazunari could easily and subtly observe Shuutoku’s ace without alerting the man in question or arousing the suspicion of anyone else for that matter.

Now, he watched as Midorima Shintarou launched a ball into the air from the half court line and proceeded to grab another ball from the cart without sparing a single glance at the ball he threw merely a few seconds ago. Neither did Takao, he did not need to follow the ball as it made its high arc in the air before falling into the net because he could clearly hear the swish of the net as the ball went through it with perfect ease even amongst the cacophony of noise during practice. The green haired shooter got into position once again and jumped, Takao studied his facial expression as he made the basket before Miyaji called out to him and abruptly ended his session of observing Midorima.

“Coming!” he yelled back at the irritated senior.

Takao mildly wondered when he had become so fixated on Midorima. Was it when he first decided to cast away his feelings of vengeance and opted to train hard to make the miracle giant acknowledge him instead? Or was it when he determinedly befriended the aloft and rude man only to find his quirks somewhat endearing? Maybe it was even way before, when he first had a match with Teiko back in middle school where he couldn’t take his eyes off the bright green hair and piercing green eyes set into a concentrated but oddly calm expression. Even then, when the raven haired youth hardly knew the man, there was still something about Midorima that commanded his full and undying attention.

It was something that Takao himself could not explain, try as he might. But it was there and there was no escaping it. He could not deny his unwarranted attraction towards the green haired man whom he now dubbed Shin-chan. The smaller boy was well aware of the fact that his glances were not just of admiration or awe but something far greater, if his wild midnight imaginations which lead to an uncomfortable morning wood wasn’t proof enough.

He watched, and while watching, he fell. Cliché as it sounded, it was just that. Takao fell for the quiet determination, the effort of doing everything humanly possible, the deep baritone that would reprimand him out of concern and he especially fell for that deep, profound green gaze that would penetrate his very core. Most people would find the miracle giant an oddball, what with his strong but childish belief of Oha-Asa and the weird lucky items he often carried around with him. They would also mistake his snide and curt remarks as being conceited, setting himself on a high podium from which he would look down on others. However, Takao knew better, he had allocated more than enough of his time to watching Shin-chan to know that the man was simply being a tsundere and was socially awkward.

Midorima only stoped shooting once he reached the seventy sixth basket, claiming it to be his lucky number of the day. Everyone else was long gone and the raven haired boy who was practicing his dribbles a moment ago sent a pass to Midorima, which the male received without any difficulty.

“Done for today Shin-chan?” the smaller boy chirped with his ever present smirk. A small nod was his only reply before he followed Shin-chan’s lead of gathering up the balls that littered the court and depositing them back into the cart. Takao mindlessly chattered about mundane things all the while, from Miyaji’s constipated face today to the boring history lesson they had. Midorima pointedly ignored his worthless banter, choosing to concentrate on the task at hand instead. Takao was not deterred in the least, already used to the other boy’s silent treatment as he enjoyed catching the slight twitch of Midorima’s lips if he found something he said to be funny but was too much of a stoic tsundere to show it.

In the locker room, the raven haired boy once again found himself discreetly watching Midorima. The man had just come out of the shower, clad only in his boxers and fingers left untapped. Takao eagerly followed the trail of a single droplet of water from his collar bone, down to his delicious abs, to his navel before disappearing under the shorts. Subconsciously, he licked his lips and wondered how the miracle giant’s muscle would feel like under his fingertips. Midorima, completely unaware of Takao’s careful scrutiny, sat down on the bench and began taping his fingers.

Midorima had beautiful fingers. They were long, slender and perfectly manicured; Takao often had wet dreams about those fingers mapping his body. He imagined how those expert fingers would gently trail down his neck, to this collar bone, while going lower before palming his chest and flicking his sensitive nipple. The fingers would be calloused from hours of basket ball but also soft with the great care they were given. Imagining the feel of rough fingers on his nipple was enough to drive the raven haired boy delirious.

“Takao, let’s go.”

Midorima’s deep voice snapped Takao out of his reverie, lifting his head up to stare at the now fully clothed man that loomed above him, the smaller boy almost let out a whimper but saved himself by gulping loudly. Takao wanted nothing more than to feel the other man’s heat as he easily covered his smaller physic with his much larger one.

In front of the rickshaw, the two boys had one round of Jan Ken Pon to determine who would pull it. As always, Takao lost but not without much whining and protesting, promising to make Shin-chan pull the cart one day. The green haired shooter merely dismissed the idea, stating once again how luck was not in favor of the smaller boy. Riding home in the late evening was usually more calming than mornings, there was no one on the streets to gawk at their odd form of transportation and the night air felt good against his face. Dropping Midorima off at his home, the smaller boy bid him good bye and a cheeky remark of, “Don’t miss me too much Shin-chan!” to which the giant replied with a, “Hmph! As if!”

Back in the comfort of his room, the raven haired boy ungracefully flopped down on his bed in fatigue. Another tiring day at practice, another day spent watching Shin-chan. In the silence and darkness of his room, his thoughts once again featured Midorima. How would the shooting guard treat him if he ever found out about Takao’s indecent fantasies? He would probably be appalled and outraged, maybe even disgusted with him. Hate him enough to ignore him for the rest of his life. Takao couldn’t have that; he enjoyed playing basketball with him and treasured the moments they shared outside of the court too. Letting out a long sigh, the raven haired boy curled up under the comforter and drifted off to sleep.

Another normal day with lessons in class, practice and teasing the green haired giant ended with the blink of an eye. Takao’s daily foolish antics continued without disruption, his hobby of watching his basketball partner went unnoticed. In this manner, a day turned into a week and a week into a month. Nothing would change, nothing would go wrong. Or so the hawk eyed boy thought.

“Why are you always watching me?” Midorima asked in his usual sharp tone, making Takao drop the basket ball he held. There was no one else on the court, everyone having left earlier, leaving the duo to their usual extra practice.

“E-eh? What are you talking bout Shin-chan?” putting on his usual smile, he questioned the other boy.

“Fool, did you honestly think I’m so oblivious to my surroundings that I would not feel your constant gaze on me?”

“Ah… Has Shin-chan been paying attention to me? I’m flattered.”

“Answer my question, Takao,” the miracle giant all but commanded, piercing green eyes unyielding in their sharp gaze. It caused a shiver to go up the smaller male’s spine.

Takao stuttered an “I” before he lost his voice and his mind went blank, unable to tear away from the intensity of the green orbs that bore down on him. Midorima’s eyes were practically ablaze and the smaller male felt trapped in their presence. He had never seen the shooting guard’s gaze so intense directed at him to the point that it made his knees feel weak. The miracle giant normally had a gentler look when he cast those beautiful green eyes towards Takao. Wait … gentle? The stoic man although kind, had a sharp gaze that often chassed off unwanted company. Since when had they turn gentle when Takao was in their line of sight?

He had always been watching, so busy watching and committing every detail relating to Midorima into memory that he did not realize it. Although he treated him coldly like the raven haired boy was his servant instead of his friend or partner and hardly ever responded to his mindless chatter, there was a significant difference to how Midorima would gaze at Takao compared to others. The boy mentally slapped himself for missing such a crucial development in their relationship. With that revelation, Takao’s eyes widened and he no longer looked at the taller man before him in fear but in a sort of disbelieved daze.

“Do … you like me?” he asked in an almost inaudible voice.

In the silence of the empty court, Midorima heard him clearly. In a flash, he grabbed him and easily pulled the smaller body towards him. Takao crashed into a hard chest, blinking in confusion at the abrupt development. It took him a few seconds to sort his thoughts and register his current predicament. He was encased within Midorima’s strong but gentle embrace, held tight and flushed against the other body. Feeling the loud thundering of the larger male’s heart and feeling the heat permeate through the cotton of their shirts increased Takao’s own heart beat.

Relaxing into the green haired giant’s embrace, the boy fisted his hands on Midorima’s shirt and inhaled his scent. The first whiff left him dizzy and almost intoxicated. The man smelled of sweat, masculinity and something that he could not name except to call it Midorima’s own unique smell. Sighing as his heart raced and his face slowly but surely growing redder at the embarrassing words he was about to say, Takao steeled himself, took a step back but not enough to break their hug and looked straight into the green eyes he grew to love so much. “I’m always watching … because I .. I love you.”

Midorima’s eyes widened slightly at the unexpected confession before changing back to his intense gaze in a second.

The feel of rough, chapped lips on his own chased away any other thoughts in his mind. A wet tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Takao allowed the appendage into his wet cavern, eyes closing to better enjoy the sensation of their tongues tangling each other. The kiss started off slow and languid, both exploring unknown waters in a tentative but eager way. Takao felt a large hand settle on his slender hips and gripping possessively. Opening his eyes slightly to peek, he was surprised to come face to face with Midorima’s burning gaze and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Their slow pace changed when Midorima nipped his lips and their tongues battled for dominance with Takao easily submitting to the green haired giant. The smaller boy breathed harshly through his nose and drooled from the corner of his lips as Midorima swiped his tongue against his teeth, the roof of his mouth and explored every corner his devilish appendage could reach.

The sounds of slurping and lips smacking filled the court and rang loudly in Takao’s ears. The tongue had retreated and he was allowed a gasp of air before a hand roughly pushed his head forward to press their lips together once again. This time their teeth were clashing and Midorima was sucking and nibbling on his tongue. The passionate kiss left Takao a whimpering drooling mess, unable to support himself on his own legs and clinging onto the taller boy for dear life.

Once the kiss ended, the raven haired boy slid down onto the floor, no longer able to hold himself up. There, he panted for breath as though he had just run ten laps around the field. Midorima was still standing before him with an unreadable expression. After he was able to catch his breath properly enough to speak, “That’s … not fair. I didn’t expect my tsundere Shin-chan to be so good at kissing,” Takao all but whined.

“Hmph. I do everything humanly possible.”

Finally looking up from his position to meet their eyes, the raven haired boy smiled genuinely at the gentle green gaze that he was presented with and took the hand that was offered, his own infatuated gaze never once leaving his beloved Shin-chan’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Midorima being a beast on and off the court hence the french kiss.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading~


End file.
